30 Day OTP Challenge
by ChrisChan1996
Summary: Decided to do the 30 day otp challenge. Rated M for certain content. Couple: Jaime/Bart.
1. Day One: Holding Hands

**Day One: Holding Hands**

Jaime smiled as his hand became in laced with Bart's. The loving and wonderful feeling that came with these kind of moments was uncanny. During the day Bart had been dragging Jaime around, it was one of those days were they would spend the day and night together. Though, Jaime didn't really mind, because he knew later in the day, why they were at his house, and were just relaxing together, at his place, their fingers would once again inter twine. During these times, it was so peaceful, so calming, and Jaime absolutely loved it.


	2. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

**Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere**

Bart had fallen asleep. It wasn't abnormal, he normally did when Jaime and him laid together. Arms around each other, and everything was peaceful. Jaime could only chuckle at the sleeping figure. He moved a strand of hair from Bart's face, which caused auburn hair teen to move a bit. Jaime rolled his eyes as he began to adjust himself to where he could look at Bart face to face. The smile grew on his face as he kissed the top of Bart's.

"Night, mi amor...Te amo." Jaime whispered as he closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep.


	3. Day Three: Gaming Watching TV

**Day Three: Gaming/Watching TV**

****"Oh come on you gotta be kidding me!" Jaime yelled as he set the controller down. He rubbed between his eyes getting a headache from frustration. Bart chuckled at the other's actions.

"Don't feel too bad, hermano, happens to the best of us." Jaime looked at Bart, almost glaring. Bart let out a small laugh. "How 'bout another round?" Jaime shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good, ese." Bart moves over to rest one hand on hs shoulder, then Bart moves his other hand to the upper part of Jaime's thigh.

"How about this, if you win we do whatever you want the rest of the night. If I win we do whatever I want. Sound like a deal, hermano?" Bart breathe against Jaime's ear which made Him smile.

"Deal." The continued to play for the rest of the night.

_Author's Note: _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice, or Bart or Jaime (if I did I would be very happy)._


	4. Day Four: On A Date

**Day 4: On A Date**

It wasn't as awkward as Jaime had thought. Actually it was going pretty well. Earlier in the week Jaime, awkwardly, had asked Bart out on a date. Bart's reaction was actually pretty nice. When he went to meet up with Bart, he was nervous and shaky a bit, but after they left he calmed down a bit. First he had taken Bart to a fast food place he was fond of. He had found it a little over a week before asking Bart out.

After they had finished eating and having fun, they went to the movies. He let Bart choose the movie too, since well they discussed what kind of movies they like when Bart spent the night. They had the same taste, and that was completely crash to Jaime. They spent a couple hours in the movie theater before the movie finally ended (which they also spent some time in the arcade so that took about half an hour of the two hours).

They spent some time outside for a bit hanging out and talking before they decided to call it a night. Since they lived in two different cities all Jaime did was give Bart a quick peck on the cheek, telling each other good night be for going home.

_Author's Note:_

_If I have any errors in the story, please tell me it'll be very much appreciated. Thank you._


	5. Day Five: Kissing

**Day Five: Kissing**

Bart wrapped his arms around Jaime's neck. Jaime only chuckled as he placed his hands on the shorter teen's waist. He brought their foreheads to gently press together. It was silent, pretty peaceful as well, as they just stared at each other for a moment. Then Jaime pressed their lips together and whatever problems they may have had that day disappeared. When they shared their sweet and loving kiss.


	6. Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

_Author Note- _

_Sorry! I was busy yesterday so I forgot to update on this story. I'll post both Day Six and Day Seven today to make up for what I've lost._

**__****Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

"Bart..what are you doing?" Jaime questions when he walked into his room. He had been confronted with the sight of his boyfriend wearing **his** shirt and **his** boxers. Bart only had a big smile on his face when he was questioned.

"I got bored and wanted to see how your stuff fit on me." Bart admitted which made the Hispanic teen laugh.

"Well just don't ruin them." Jaime slightly warned Bart who shrugged.

"Hey! How about you try on my clothes, hermano?~"


	7. Day Seven: Cosplaying

**Day Seven: Cosplaying**

There was a smug smirk on Bart's boyfriend's face as he stared at him. Bart had a pained slash tortured expression on his own as he glared at him.

"Don't even say it." Bart growled as he fixed the skirt he was **forced** to wear.

"Think of it like this, hermano, at least were going to have fun. ~ " Jaime stood up, he was wearing a suit, and the sad part about all of this is, this was all **Bart's** idea. He wanted to 'spice up' a bit. Oh well it wasn't all bad. At least Bart got to see Jaime in a suit.


	8. Day Eight: Shopping

**Day Eight: Shopping**

Bart pulled on Jaime, dragging him around the store. Jaime groaned in slightly annoyance. Sure he never really mind when his boyfriend dragged him around every where, but when they only stop every so often it got irritating.

"Ese, slow down, can't we take a break for a few minutes?" Jaime questioned hoping it would stop the auburn haired teen.

"If we stop now, the there won't be any time later!" Was all the speedster told him. Jaime really wished he hadn't offered Bart to have a whole day of shopping.


	9. Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends

**Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends**

Bart was nervous, and it was completely obvious to the Hispanic male. They were out, and planned to hang out with a couple of Jaime's friends for the day, and maybe even the night. When Jaime had asked the younger teen if he was alright with this, all Bart said was "yes I'm fine don't worry" which honestly made Jaime worry more.

The thing is Jaime knew why Bart was so nervous. Bart worried that Jaime's friends wouldn't like him. That he wouldn't be excepted. They also had made a deal to keep their relationship a secret.

Jaime touched Bart's shoulder. He wanted to make sure Bart was okaky

"I can always call and cancel." Bart shook his head.

"It's alright, Mis amor, i'll be okay." Bart took the hand on his shoulder and held it in his. Jaime kissed Bart's head.

"Trust me, ese, they'll be cool with you." Jaime to Bart hoping it reassure him. Which it seemed to have really helped.

"Te amo, Jaime." Bart whispered as they saw Jaime's friends approach.

"Te quiero demasiado." Jaime whispered back as he walked up to his friends and greeted them, while also introducing them to Bart.

_Author's Note:_

_I couldn't think of an ending for this one...so if you have a better ending let me know and I might edit it._


	10. Day Ten: With Animal Ears

**Day Ten: with Animal Ears**

Bart chuckled as he placed the cat hears on Jaime's head, who had a tortured expression on his face.

"Do we really have to wear these, hermano?"

"Si~" Bart quickly replied making Jaime roll his eyes. Though a smirk raised on his face which made Bart's eyebrow raise. Before he knew it he was tackled to his bed. Least to say they never wore the cat ears again.

_Author's Note-_

_Sorry it's short._


End file.
